Not the same
by Nanomi12
Summary: (title and summary change) what happens when Amu loses her charas?why is it that she comes back two years later and who is this new enemy that's created X-eggs and what are they exactly after?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: heyo people**

**Blade, Amu and Rosa:Another story?**

**Me:yup and there will be more oc and occ for some characters**

**Rosa: Im in it right**

**Me: yup but you and Blade want to still be the triplets with Amu?**

**Rosa: ofcourse I do**

**Amu:sure why not**

**Blade: do what you want**

**Me:okay then disclaimer Porfavor**

**Rosa:was that Spanish?**

**Me: yeah my family is originally from Mexico so yeah**

**Rosa: than mix some spanish in the story**

**Me: no I wont just please some one do the disclaimer... unless the readers want some Spanish in it**

**Amu: Nanomi12 doesn't own shugo chara only her oc**

**Everyone: let the story begin!**

At the airport~ Normal P.O.V

"Ah, it feels great to be back in Japan" A pink haired girl with honey color eyes said.

"It sure is Amu it feels like we haven't been here in forever" A girl with red hair and honey color eyes said.

"it's only been two years since we left Japan to go to America"a boy with brown hair and honey color eyes said

"*sigh* But even if you say that Blade it doesn't change the fact that it still felt like forever, plus you also miss Japan" The red hair girl said

"Rosa I didn't miss Japan only our family"Blade said

"Whatever" Rosa said while rolling her eyes

"Idiot" Blade said

"What did you say?!" Rosa practically yelled

"calm down you two you can finish your fight at home after all you don't want to get peoples attention" Amu said

"Fine" Blade and Rosa the three teens walk out of the air port. Once they were outside they got a taxi to take them to their home. Along the way Amu was caught in a flash back.

Flash back~2 years ago~ Amu's P.O.V~

I was walking around the park With Ran, MIki, Suu and Dia to waste some time since there isn't anything else to do.

"Ne-ne Amu-chan let's sit under that tree over there~desu" Suu said while pointing to a tree

"Sure thing Suu" I said but before we even reach the tree out of nowhere X-eggs appear "Dia" I called out

"okay" Dia said

"My heart unlock" "Character Nari: Amulet Diamond"

"useless" the X-eggs kept saying and at the same time some manage to hatch

"Amu-chan" Dia said

"Okay"I said then a small globe came out "Starlight Navigation" I said but it only purify parts of the group

"Ahh Amu-chan" I heard Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and other charas so I turn around to find that the X-charas were trying to put them back in there eggs but aside from them the guardians, Kukai, Kairi and Utau's Charas were there too, but the X-charas were doing the same to them. "Starlight Navigation" I attack again but it only free the other charas except mine and before I knew it they close their eggs and it cause them to...Break. Once they chatter the X-chara's started to attack me and Dia I look where everyone else was but they just stood there watching and not even moving so i had to dodge all the attacks not wanting to lose Dia.  
"Character Nari: Sky Jack"

"Character Nari: Samurai Soul"

"Character Nari: Beat Jumper"

I heard voices say I turn around and saw Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko already transform. They were distracting the X-charas and trying to help me I took this chance to attack again now there were fewer and if I attack again it will be over... But before I could attack again About five X-chara attack me and Dia from behind I dis-transform and the same five X-charas destroy Dia. I heard Utau singing so I guess she transform but by the time she did it was too late... The guardians then started to walk towards me

"minna" I said but for some reason they all look mad except for Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko

"What do you think you were doing letting your Chara's chatter!?" Tadase said but I heard the anger in his voice

"you're useless you can't even protect your own charas" I heard Rima scream at me

"wait guys it wasn't her fault" I heard Kukai say

"Yaya think its Amu's-chii fault Ran-chii, Miki-chii, Suu-chii and Dia-chii eggs chatter

"but you saw how many X-charas there were"Kairi said

"but still" Utau said

""but still what we should be grateful at least that she save our charas"Nagihiko said

"that still doesn't change the fact that her chara's chatter" Tadase said but pause "and I don't even think she can even be a guardian" Tadase said coldly

"she can't even be one without her chara's" Rima said

"we'll need a new Joker" Tadase said

"but aren't you guys my friends" I said

"The only reason we were ever your friends was because you had chara's but if you didn't we wouldn't be here right now" Tadase said and after he said that I was already on my feet I felt sad and sorrow inside my whole body... Saying that i'm not their friend anymore they were using me. I couldn't take it any more they went far enough I didn't want to hear any more insults so I ran all the way back home.

By the time I manage to get home I ran up the stairs slamming the door and onto my bed and let all my tears fall from my eyes I was crying for who-knows-what time till I heard a knock on the door

"Amu it's me... Rosa and Blade we heard you run up the stairs and slam the door of your room" I heard the voice on the other side of the door say but I was happy I did because Rosa and Blade are my triplet Sister and Brother and they're always supportive to me when i'm down and that's what I need right now. Support.

"C-come in"I manage to say through my tears that were still falling. The door open to reveal my sister Rosa who had Red hair and honey color eyes and next to her was Blade he had brown hair with honey color eyes.

"Amu? why are you crying did something happen?" Rosa ask

"I'm fine" I said

"you're not fine Amu and we know it you can't hide it from us" Blade said

"Promise you guys wont get mad?" I ask

"We promise" they both said

"well... M-my ch-charas ch-chatter" I stutter. And I look at Blade who was wide eye and Rosa who look like she was gonna cry

"seems like I'm not the onlyone" Rosa said

"what do you mean?" I ask

"Rosa's charas also chatter by a group of X-charas" Blade said

"Really?" I ask and Rosa just nodded and we stay in silent until I broke it "Blade? What about your charas?" I ask

"They're still here they're just sleeping now" Blade said

"I see..." I said

"hey I got an idea" Blade said

"and what's that?" Me and Rosa ask

"why don't we go to America for some time to clear our minds" Blade said

"but what about mom, dad and Ami?" I ask

"I'm sure they'll understand... So what do you think?" Blade ask Me and Rosa look at each other than at Blade

"ok" we said

"ok then lets start packing ok?" Blade said and we just nodded and started to pack our stuff to leave later on

end of flashback~

And that's why I left but now i'm not the same...

To be continue...

**Me: done ^.^**

**Rosa: short**

**Me:its the first chapter!**

**Amu: please dont start fighting plus Nanomi is right its only the first**

**Me: ha!**

**Rosa: Rate and review people if you want a new chapter later on and if you don't we wont update**

**everyone: See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: heyo second chapter**

**Rosa:what about 'the new beggining' story?**

**me: no one hasnt review for that one so no new chapter**

**Rosa: Cruel -_-**

**Me: though i'll make an exception once I'm finish with most of my school work **

**Rosa: which is?**

**Me: don't know maybe at the end of March?**

**Rosa she doesn't own any thing**

**Blade only me, Rosa and the story the rest goes to their right full owners**

Normal P.O.V

Meanwhile Amu was in her flashback Rosa and Blade were busy with there own stuff. Blade was trying to concentrate on the addresses of the houses as they pass by and try to remember other unnecessary thing needed when he was walking around town. Rosa on the other hand was trying to concentrate on pranks that she could pull on the Guardians without them noticing it was her along with her two shugo chara's Miru and Mew.  
"Rosa" Blade said  
"what?!"  
"Try to wake Amu up from her flashback" Blade said and an evil smile appear on Rosa's lips  
"No Problemo Don Capitan" Rosa said mixing some spanish in her sentence

"*sigh* youre so unpredictable"Blade said

"oh, well" Rosa said and with that the taxi made a stop and Blade and the Driver got out and went to the back to take the luggage out. Meanwhile Rosa was on her phone looking for a song.

"Rosa aren't you gonna wake Amu up?" Mew ask. Mew had red hair and honey color eyes she had Black cat ears and tail she wore a black t-shirt with a red heart and black cat symbol in the middle she had a red skirt and wore grey boots. She was reborn when Rosa was in America.

"its more fun this way" Rosa said

"what way?" Mew ask

"you'll see" Rosa said and got out some earphones and put it on her without waking her up. Since the earphones were connected on Rosa's phone in which the music was high but on mute

"you know Amu's gonna kill you" Mew said

"its worth it" Rosa said and slowly started to head towards the open door of the Taxi and when it look as if the ear phones were gonna fall off she stop and then turn off the Mute and then loud Rock music Blasted into Amu's ears

"AAAAHHHHHH" Amu scream and when she got up she hit her head with the ceiling of the Taxi and sat back down she then look next to her only to find the earphones there and she automatically knew who they belong to.

"HINAMORI ROSA!" she yelled She then got out of the taxi only to find Rosa in front of it looking at Amu who by the way was extremely mad Rosa even gulp not knowing what she did wrong(you'll find out why) and gave her a smile but Amu only step forward and Rosa took step backward and started to run

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Amu yelled chasing after Rosa while the driver and Blade only watch them

"So how much is it?" Blade ask the driver

"$15.00" The driver said

"here keep the change" Blade said as he handed the driver 20 bucks then the driver went inside the Taxi and left

"okay you two whats the problem now?" Blade ask his two sisters in which now Rosa was hiding behind him

"shes the one thats chasing me for no reason!" Rosa said

"What?! your one that blasted music into my ears!" Amu yelled

"But it wasnt me!"

"than who else?!"

Rosa than pointed to a chara that had violet hair that reach her shoulders and had blach eyes and had red horns on her head she wore a cape that cover her hole body and had a hoodie "Miru did it she character change with me ever since we enter the taxi" Rosa said Amu then sent a glare towards Miru

"what?! I have to keep praticing my pranking skills!" She said and Amu only role her eyes

"so were does mom and dad live?" Amu ask

"its suppose to be around here" Blade said

"Blade, Rosa Amu?" a voice said and the three teens turn around to find there mother

"MOM!" they yelled happily and ran hugging her

"its been so long and you've guys grown oh come on lets talk inside the house" their mom said pushing to the front door of a Mansion "here is were you guys are gonna live with us" she said

"ehh YOU GUYS LIVE IN A MANSION!" the three yelled surprise

Me: done and thank you Xxamuto loversxX for your review

Rosa: we hope every one likes this chapter

Amu: so please R&R

Blade: and well see you guys next time

Everyone: Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: heyo**

**Rosa: how come your updating this one and not the other?**

**me: no reviews!**

**Rosa: oh right i forgot well then Nanomi12 doesn't own anything**

Normal P.O.V~

"eh?! YOU GUYS LIVE IN A MANSION?!" the triplets ask/yelled

"yes we do now lets go inside" their mom Midori said pushing them inside since they were in shock once they were inside Amu and Rosa were about to faint the Mansion was HUGE and BEAUTIFUL and they saw that it was a four story mansion

"I think i'm dreaming" Rosa said then she receive a pinch in the arm "ouch what wasthat for blade?!" Rosa yelled while rubbing her arm

"to make sure you werent dreaming" Blade said

"well you could of had pinch your self!" Rosa saod

"your the one that said that you were dreaming" Blade said

"why you" Rosa said ready to hit blade

"here we go again" Amu said sighing 'when will these two stop fighting'

"hey look who's talking" Blade said

"excuse me?" Amu ask

"say for your self Amu. You and Rosa were fighting moments ago outside" Blade said

"yeah but this is the second time you two fight today" Amu said back and so and so forth

"did this happen every day between the three of you" Midori whisper to Rosa

"yes mom it does happen every day" Rosa said sweatdroping until she was tackle on the floor

"Onee-chan" A girl said

"A-Ami?" Rosa ask still on the floor looking at the girl on top of her

"yup long time no see Rosa-chan ne?" Ami said getting off of Rosa

"no kidding you've grown a lot little the last time I saw you, you were a six year old and now your a eight year old" Rosa said

"hehe" Ami laugh "so how was the trip to America Rosa-chan?" Ami ask

"well for me it was great but for them... I dunno how it was" Rosa said

"YOU IDIOT" Amu yelled and hit Blade in the head

"your the Idiot for not reminding them" Blade said while rubbing the spot in his head where Amu hit him

"forgot about what?" Rosa and Ami ask

"Well Amu forgot to tell the other two people that we came back from america early to see our parents" Blade said

"ME?! You were the one that forgot!" Amu said

"no you did" Blade said

"no you"

"no you"

"no you"

"no y-"

"Enough! I already told them just in case you two forgot" Rosa said "and also Ami here is wondering how the trip went from your point of view" Rosa fininsh

"it would of been great if he/she weren't there" They said in usion once they did they glare at each other creating a spark in the middle of them mean while Ami and Rosa were sweatdroping

"okay, Rosa how did you even survive with these two?" Ami ask

"I sometimes ask myself the same question and have no idea how I mange to survive" Rosa said "by the way wher's dad?

"Oh he's at work he wont come till seven" Midori said

"that late?" Amu ask

"yes but he earns more money like that" Midori said

"I see well either way mom our friends can also stay here when they come right?" Blade ask

"of course after all they are your band mates right?" Midori ask and the triplets only nodded

'than of course they can stay here" Midori said

"so uh mom were are we sleeping?" Amu ask

"well the rooms on this floor is for the guests the second is for me and your dad the third is for Ami and the last floor is for you three" midori explain

"okay then well start unpacking" AMu said

"okay then go ahead while I go make dinner okay?"

"k" they said

"Ami you wanna help" Rosa ask

"sure" Ami said and they all went to the fourth floor when they did they saw the hall filled with doors there were ten doors on the left and ten on the right and one all the way at the end Amu and Rosa took the first two doors on the right for their room and Blade took the first door on the left side.

An hour later~

After unpacking every thing the three of them including Ami went downs stairs to eat dinner

"hey mom you know the two of them are coming tomorrow" Amu said

"well I'm sure it'll be okay" Midori said

"you sure cause one of them is a boy and... well... you know dad... he might freak out"Amu said

"don't worry i'm sure every thing will be find" midori said

"if you say so" Amu said

to be continue...

**me: done**

**Rosa: too short**

**Me: thats because I dont know what to write for the new two ocs!**

**Rosa: than ask the reviewers**

**me: oh thanks well if thats the case the first reviewer I get i'll pm the first person and if it wants two put the two remaining oc than you'll send the information and all and it has to be one boy and one girl and maybe the oc girl can be blade's girlfriend and the oc boy can be Rosa's boyfriend IF you want if not than its okay**

**Rosa: Boyfriend?!**

**me: what I have a big imagination so dont judge**

**Rosa: whatever Please R&R and the first can put their two oc or only one and if its only one then the 2nd reviewer will get a pm from Nanomi12 so hurry and review people!**

**both: Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Heyo people!**

**Rosa: so who won? from the reviewers**

**Me: Well it was AquaBluey! Thank you for you the oc and for reviewing**

**Amu: yes thank you very much cause if you didnt who knows what Nanomi would be doing right now**

**Me: Hey!**

**Amu: Nanomi12 dosent own Shugo Chara or AquaBluey's OC**

Normal P.O.V~

right After they all finish dinner their Dad Tsumugu came back from home

"PAPA!" Ami said and ran towards Tsumugu

"Hello Ami-chan how have you been?" Tsumugu said carrying her

"i've been great! Oh and Papa Amu, Rosa and Blade came back" Ami said

"they did?" Tsumugu ask

"yes we did dad" Blade said coming to greet his dad along with Amu and Rosa. Tsumugu just blink a few times and then started to rub his eyes to see if he wasnt dreaming

"Dad it isnt a dream if that's what you think" Amu said once she said that Tsumugu's eyes started to tear up and The triplets sigh knowing what was gonna happen in.

3.

2.

1.

"My children finally came back home!" Tsumugu cry while hugging the three of them

"Dad...we...cant...breath..." Rosa tried to say but it got through and Tsumugu let go

"how have you three been? Did you three have fun? hows Your grandma and Grandpa? How's your band career?"Tsumugu kept asking questions

"fine" Blade said

"yes" Amu said

"fine"Rosa said

"and fine" three of them said answering their dads questions

"im just glad the three of you are safe" Tsumugu said

"yeah one question dad how did you afford the mansion?" Amu ask

"easy I won the lottery and the reason I bought it is because I want my children to have a great and wonderful life" Tsumugu said

'well that explains it' the triplets thought

"By the way dad can our other band mates come and live with us?" Rosa ask

"ofcourse they can their your band mates and even if one of them is a boy I will have faith that Blade will take care of it" Tsumugu said

"yeah uh dad you do know im dating him right?" Rosa said

"what!?" Tsumugu ask "Blade I told you to take care of your sisters!" Tsumugu said

"yeah take care of them not making sure if they can have boyfriends plus I have a girlfriend" Blade said

"NO THAT CANT BE!" Tsumugu scream

"dad you still have Ami" Amu said

"Ami dont get a boyfriend!" Tsumugu said

"I wont" Ami said knowing that it was the only way to cheer him up

"*sigh* well dad were going to our rooms" Rosa said and the three left once they made it to their floor they went all the way to the end and turn to the left into another hallway which lead to Another room once they reach the room they open the door which lead to a gigantic room with five beds five closets, five and five of every thing.

"*yawns* im tired im going to bed" Rosa said while rubbing her right eye

"yeah its getting late plus tomorrow we need to wake up early too" Blade said

"well good night gu-" Amu started but was interrupted by her phone vibrating she took it out to see she got a message

"i bet its Your Ikuto~" Rosa said smirking and Amu started blushing

"shut up!" Amu said and check the text message

"yo Amu-koi I finally found my Father turns out he was in Mexico learning Spanish i'll be in Japan in a week" Rosa said repeating what the text said "hey I think its great he found his father" Rosa said

"thats what I was gonna write" Amu said and started to write and send the text message moments later her phone started to vibrate that Ikuto texted back and Rosa started to read out loud "it wold be great if you were here with me" Rosa read and Amu started to text him back "Im in Japan right now hope to see you in a week" Rosa read as Amu send the text. "cant wait for a week to pass" Rosa read the text Ikuto send "me too got to go need to sleep" Rosa read what Amu was writing "night Amu-koi" Rosa read what Ikuto wrote "night Ikuto-koi" Rosa read what Amu wrote then stop since the texting stop.

"did you had to read the whole conversation?" Amu ask Rosa

"what? I need to know!" Rosa said back

"no you dont its my life" Amu said

"its mine to! I have to figure out if he really is your type" Rosa said

"you said he was!" Amu said

"i know I did but I just wanna know how's your relationship with Ikuto going" Rosa said back

"but-" Amu said before being cut off by Blade

"okay you two dont start fighting and go to bed NOW!" Blade said anger in his voice

"ok" the girls said and turn off the lights went to bed

Next Morning~Sunday~Normal P.O.V~

Amu was the first to wake up from Rosa and Blade, So she went to the bathroom and took a bath once she was done she came out wearing short-jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt. By the time she came out Rosa was awake wearing a white short sleeves shirt and short-jeans.

"Morning Rosa" Amu said

"Morning Amu ready to go?" Rosa ask

"I am but What about Blade?" Amu ask and the two look at Blade who was still sleeping

"Let him sleep after all he does work more than us plus he stayed up late" Rosa said

"He did?" Amu ask

"yeah he woke up at twelve and sleep at three so unfrotunetly he needs to sleep" Rosa said

"yeah I guess your right" Amu said

"yep now lets go we dont want to keep those two waiting in the park all day right?" Rosa ask

"Right" Amu said And with that the two girls went down stairs to find their mother cooking breakfast

"Morning mom" both girls said

"Morning you two." Midori said "are you two going out side?" Midori ask

"yeah we are were actaully going to the park to get Izumi and Alex" Amu said

"well in that case I'll need to make breakfast for those two also... And becareful you two ok" Midori said knowing that the two girls were about to head out side

"we will mom!" they both said and headed out the door running to the park

"Last one to the park is a rotten egg!" Amu said running faster than Rosa

"your on!" Rosa said and the two race towards the park

At the park~

Once the two girls made it to the park they stop to catch their breath\

"I won!" Rosa said finally catching her brearh

"No I won"Amu said

"no I did"

"no I did"

"no I did"

"no I di-" Amu started but wad cut off by her chara

"its a tie you two plus both off you character change with me just to win!" Amu's chara Ran said. Ran wore a black T-shirt with a red heart in the middle she wore a pink skirt and sneakers and every thing else was the same.

"fine" both girls said

"now where are Izumi and Alex?" Amu ask

"hmm...dunno... Maybe their near the water fountain in the middle of the park after all most people go their" Rosa said

"good point lets go" Amu said and started walking towards the fountain once they reach the fountain they found the two people they were looking for

"Izumi! Alex!" The two girls said running towards the two other persons which were Izumi and Alex. Izumi had Black hair with purple highlights she had it tied up in a down pony tail which lead to just under her shoulders. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt that reach her elbow and wore a black skirt and black boots.

Alex had light blue hair with black highlights(his hair looks like kukai's) he wore a blue T-shirt and black jeans and sneakers.

"Took you guys long enough" Alex said

"Hey at leaste didn't forget about you two" Rosa said

"whatever"Alex said

"grrr" wasthe onlt thing she said

"*sigh*I still dont understand how they are even together" Izumi said

"yeah its kinda hard to believe that especially since they always argue" Amu said

"hey! We heard that!" Alex and Rosa said and Izumi and Amu just laugh

"c'mon guys lets go home" Amu said

"Is it really ok for us to stay?" Izumiask

"ofcourse it is! After all our parentsagree" Rosa said

"how did you manage to convinceyour dad though?" Alex ask

"What do you mean?" Rosa ask and Alex wanted to hit her for being an idiot

"you told us before that whenever a boy was ever even near you two he will eventually do what ever it takes to take care of you two from whatever boy and i'm a boy" Alex explain

"oh that well because your ourband mate and Blade's friend and since he's kinda incharge my dad said as long as he take care of us its fine and then I told him you were my boyfriend and he started to cry and started to tell our little sis to not have a boyfriend and so on and so forth" Rosa explain while Izumi and Alex sweatdrop

"why is it that everytime we hear about your dad he sounds more crazier?" Izumi ask

"because he is" Amu and Rosa said

"now lets go!" Amu said and they all started heading back

At the Hinamori's Mansion~

"You guys never told us you live in a mansion!" Izumi said

"Because we also figure that out!" Amu said as she open the door and was tackle down by Ami

"Amu you and Rosa finally came home!" Ami said

"yeah we did and um mind getting of me?" Amu ask

"sorry" Ami said getting off of Amu

"dont worry about it oh and Ami these are my friends Izumi and Alex" Amu said

"you means Blade's girlfriend and Rosa's boyfriend?" Ami ask and Rosa started to pinch her cheeks

"and were did you heard about that?" Rosa ask concern

"well didn't you talk to dad about it yesterday?" Ami ask

"looks like someone knows more than the big sister"Alex said and recieving a glare from Rosa

"ah I see you guys finally came home" Midori said walking towards them " hello you two my name's Hinamori Midori and i'm Amu's, Ami's and Rosa's mom" Midori said

"and mine to" Blade said walking towards them

"And Blade's" Midori said

"nice to meet you miss Hinamori-san my name is Raira Izumi" Izumi said

"nice to meet you to Izumi-chan" Midori said

"and my name is Shiro Alex" Alex said and Before they knew it Tsumugu appear out of nowhere

"So your the one Dating my daughter!" Tsumugu said pointing a finger at Alex

"Yeah dad? I think it'll be fine just leave all of it to me now go inside and go take Ami saome Pictures or Something" Blade said pushing Tsumugu back in the house

"But My little sparrows!" Tsumugu cried

" they'll be fine ok just leave it to me" Blade said and Tsumugu left while every one else sweatdrop

"Ami its best if you go with your Dad" Midori said

"ok" Ami said

"yeah so um you already know how crazy our sad can be now" Amu said and Izumi and Alex just nodded.

'boy this is going to be a long day... especially with dad around' The triplets thought

**Me: Done**

**Amu: at least it was a little longer**

**Me: I had to but the oc's!**

**Izumi: So i'm Blade's girlfriend?**

**Alex: And I'm Rosa's Boyfriend**

**me: yup and I hope I get some reviews**

**Everyone: *sigh* R&R if you guys want a new chapter after all we think if she gets more she might write better**

**ME: Hey!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me:(jumping around) Heyo Minna!

Amu: whats with all the jumping?

Rosa: dont you know?

Izumi: no

Rosa: today is march 23

Alex: whats so special about March 23?

Blade: Its Nanomi's birthday

Amu: really?

Me: yup and im so happy I've waited a long time for this day to come!...wait a second I'm turning into my sister!(start to get panic)

Amu: What are you talking about?

Me: my little sis is the one that is mainly happy about birthdays and I barely care but now im excited about my B-day

Blade: why are you in the first place?

Rosa: she said she might get a new computer since her last one broke

Izumi: So who's computer is she writing on now?

Blade: her little sis

Amu: but isnt she only 7?

Me: the little ones these days are lucky that's why

Rosa: lets just start the story Nanomi doesnt own Izumi, Alex or Shugo chara

**Normal P.O.V~**

**"okay now with business" Rosa started**

**"About what?" Blade ask eating a piece of ****pancake**

**"Stop eating pancakes!" Rosa yelled**

**"I'm not the only one" Blade said while looking at the other three who were eating pancakes on their beds "plus why are we eating in the room again? instead in the kitchen?" Blade ask**

**"because with dad not working today so he would just keep an eye on us like a hawk and we wont get anything done" Rosa said**

**"About what?" Alex ask**

**"About our next concert Alex"Rosa said**

**"shouldn't we suppose to talk about this with Hina though?" Izumi ask**

**"Yeah but she'll tells us the same thing so we should start early like that for we can have more free time" Rosa said**

**"you just want more free time dont you Rosa?" Amu ask**

**"hey a super star also needs a break too you know!" Rosa complain**

**"*sigh* your not the only one Rosa" Amu said back**

**"so what song are we gonna sing first cause thats the main point and then we discuss the other things" Izumi Started "so how many songs did you to come up with?" Izumi ask**

**"five" Amu said**

**''which the title are?" Alex ask**

**"#1. Runaway" Amu said**

**"#2. Under the sky" Rosa said**

**"#3. Million tears" Amu said**

**"#4. I never had a dream come true" Rosa said**

**"And #5. happy go lucky" Amu and Rosa said**

**"so we have to choose from one through five" Blade said**

**"but you two are the ones that are suppose to mainly choose" Izumi said**

**"Why?" Amu and Rosa ask**

**"Because you two are the ones that are gonna sing not us" Alex said**

**"But you guys should also try and sing" Amu said**

**"but were suppose to talk with Hina" Blade said**

**"I'm sure she'll agree... Plus where is Hina?" Rosa ask**

**"uh... I think maybe she must of have climb on the wrong plane" Izumi said**

**"*sigh* how can she even be a manger?" Alex ask**

**"dunno" they all said then there was a knock at the door **

**"come in" Amu said and the door open revealing Midori carrying five bags**

**"uh what are in the bags mom?" ****Rosa ask**

**"their your school uniform" Midori answer handing each bag to each of the teen "and here is your scheduled too" Midori said hanging the scheduled to them also **

**"wait does that mean we have to go to school tomorrow?" Amu ask and Midori nodded**

**"so have all the fun you can today" Midori said and left once she did Rosa,Amu and Izumi plop down on one of the beds **

**"but we dont wanna go to school tomorrow" they all said **

**"then lets try to have fun today and then go to sleep for tomorrow" Blade said "plus these uniforms are from Seiyo middle school and Izumi's is from Seiyo elementary where the guardians are going... so we got to get ready" Blade said and Amu and Izumi sat up and nodded**

**"I guess it cant be that bad after all the person that I hate is Tadase" Amu said turning her hand into a fist**

**"what about the other three girls" Izumi ask**

**"I forgive them" Amu said**

**"why?" Alex said**

**"because I still remember how their eyes look...they were scared of losing their charas and I guess they lost control and Blame it on me" Amu explain**

**"well that some times happens to some people" Blade started "plus when people are in that mode they dont think strait and start blaming it on others and once they let every thing out they later regret what they say" Blade finish**

**"I never thought of it that way" Izumi said and Amu and Blade nodded slowly**

**"sometimes when we say those hateful words to others we deeply regret it especially if it made the person leave or do something to get away from the person thats when the person regrets it the most" Rosa said still laying on the bed looking at the ceiling with her arms spread out"**

**"you experience it before?" Alex ask**

**"no but that happen to me before and when the person that hurt me...and when she apologize she said she regret the things she said to me that because she was scared and she couldn't think strait that she couldn't control her self that she let those words escape..." Rosa said and every thing was quiet until Alex decided to break it and try to make everyone think positive again.**

**"why dont we go to the park again and play some soccer" Alex suggested and once he said that Rosa quickly got up**

**"then to the park it is lets go guys!" Rosa said running out the door while every one else ****sweat drop**

**"when it comes to sports..." Blade started**

**"theirs no stopping her" They all said and got up and started to head towards the park**

**Time skip~ hours later after reaching the park~**

**"ha I won! I won! In your face Alex" Rosa said and Alex was getting mad. Right now Alex and Rosa were playing soccer and apparently Rosa won. Mean while Amu, Izumi and the charas were watching them and Blade was sleeping under a tree.**

**"thats because you cheated" Alex said**

**"no I didnt" Rosa said**

**"yes you did"**

**"no"**

**"yes"**

**"no"**

**"yes**

**"how did I even cheat?!"Rosa said **

**"you character change with Ran" Alex said**

**"no I didn't I only won because I need ten dollars now pay up!" Rosa said**

**"fine" Alex said and gave Rosa ten dollars**

**With Amu and Izumi~**

**"*sigh* im still bored" Izumi said laying on the grass with Amu and the charas**

**"there is nothing to do here" Amu whine thats until all of a sudden the sky turn completely gray and the wind started to blow hard which made the two girls stand up**

**"whats going on? It was sunny moments ago" Izumi said then all of sudden a ton of X-eggs ****appear**

**"Amu-chan" Ran Miki Suu and Dia said in fear. Miki was different she had her hair in a pony tail, she had a black t-shirt with a blue spade in the middle and wore blue shorts and shoes. **

**Suu wore a black t-shirt with a green clover in the middle and wore a green skirt and green slip on shoes. Her hair reach up to her waist.**

**Dia also wore a black t-shirt but had a yellow diamond in the middle and wore a yellow skirt and white boots.**

**"guys come back" Amu said and the four charas enter inside her bag**

**"Amu Izumi" Rosa yelled running towards them with Alex and Blade **

**"you two ok?" Alex said and both girls nodded**

**"but how are we gonna defeat them" Amu ask worry that it might happen again**

**"dont worry Amu it won't happen again as long as we have each other we'll be fine and so will our charas" Izumi said**

**"yeah no matter what happens we'll be there for each other" Alex said**

**"Alex, Izumi..." Amu said quietly and then smile and nodded**

**"then lets defeat some x-egg butt" Rosa said ready to fight and every one laugh**

**"then lets go" Blade said and every one nodded**

**'right cause no matter what happens I know that they will be there for me cause no matter what happens true friends will always understand one another' Amu thought...**

**To be continue...**

Me: done (tired)

Rosa: you lost all your energy on jumping

Me: no I have chores to do plus my mom makes me clean my room which by the way my sister claims it as hers when she doesnt even sleep in it and I always have to clean up her mess!

Amu: calm down its the end

Me: but its my birthday

Amu: some birthdays dont go well and some do

Rosa: so think positive!

Me: fine I hope every one enjoy the chap and hope to see every one on the next one

Amu: So please R&R for more chapters

Rosa: and maybe Nanomi might update faster since she's on her spring vacation

Me: hey!


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything!**

**Normal P.O.V~**

**"okay then Izumi Rosa I need your help" Amu said**

**"okay" They both said and the three surrounded the bag Amu's charas were in and made a triangle**

**"Meru!" Rosa called out**

**"yes?" A chara ask she had a pure white long sleeve dress and boots and had her blond hair in a pony tail**

**"I want you to go with them too" Rosa said and Meru nodded and went inside her egg and also went inside the bag**

**"Ready?" Amu ask and the two girl nodded they then hold hands to form to triangle and took a deep breath and close there eyes once they did a triangle appear under them and then the wind started to blow faster and the bag started to glow once it did it glow more brighter moments later the wind slow down and the girls open their eyes to see that the bag is gone...**

**"take care you five..." Amu whisper and felt two hand on her shoulders **

**"they'll be fine we're sure of it" Izumi said**

**"yeah we practice doing this back at grandma's so they will be okay" Rosa added**

**"unless they end up in Africa like the last we did it and they almost got eaten by lions" Amu said with a little anger in her voice which cause the two other girls to sweat drop and laugh nervously**

**"that was last time Amu and this is now so i'm sure we did the transportation thing well" Izumi said but later the three girl got hit by the X-characters**

**"yeah and we totally got the X-characters pissed off" Rosa said**

**"ya think!" Izumi and Amu yelled at Rosa **

**"no time to argue you three" Alex said Running towards them and the three girls nodded**

**"Cres!" Alex call his chara and a male chara that has short light blue hair, he has a black shirt with the bottom fading to white, and shorts, he has a crescent moon clip in his hair, he wears black and blue shoes.**

**"Yume" Izumi call her chara that has blond hair let down to her shoulders, she wears light purple shorts above her knees with a black belt(like Amu's), her shirt sleeves are to her elbows, with a black shade ending. she has purple shoes with black lining.**

**"Mamoru" Blade call his chara that has red hair a white t-shirt that had a fire sign on it and red short and white and red sneakers.**

**"Mew" Rosa call**

**"Miru" Amu said**

**"hai" all the charas said**

**"my heart un-lock" they all said**

**"chara nari: True Moon" Alex said Alex wore a white shirt with black lining with a Blue Vest with a yellow crest moon on the back. Blue shorts that stop above his knee and white shoes with black lining.**

**"chara nari: Dream Felling" Izumi said she wore a purple tank-top with a black sweater that stops at her elbows ****a skirt thats purple and has black outline, ****and she wears flats with the Syringe flower on them, and the prints on her skirt****  
**

**"Chara nari: Burning flame" Blade said he wore a red t-shirt that started to turn into orange and yellow at the end he had rip jeans and red and white sneakers**

**"Chara nari: Star Neko" Rosa said she had black cat ears and tail she had a grey tank top with a heart and cat sign on the bottom left of the tank top and wore black skirt with matching boots**

**"Chara nari: Amulet Devil" Amu said (she looks the same as in the series) once they finish transforming all of the remaining X-eggs turn into X-characters they all send negative energy towards them. Blade then jump in front and had a sword in his right hand **

**"fire fang!" Blade shouted and the sword started to have fire around it and with one swift move of it all the negative energy was gone Izumi and Alex both then jump into the sky**

**"Cres shower" Alex said and little crescent shaped moon hit most of the X-characters and paralyze them**

**"Dream mist" Izumi said and mist came out of her hand and the X-characters that were paralyze went back into their eggs sleeping turning back into X-eggs**

**"fire burst" Blade said and fire came out of his hand and aim it at the X-eggs and it melted the black off the X-eggs making it turn white and ending up being purify**

**"alright!" the three of them said at there success and dis-transform and watch Amu and Rosa fight the remaining X-characters. The X-character sent negative ****energy towards both of them Amu then summon her guitar**

**"Devil's tune!" She said and the negative energy disappear Rosa then jump into the sky and then a large string of yarns appear**

**"yarns sphere" Rosa said and the strings tied up the remaining X-characters **

**"negative heart lock on!...Open heart!" Amu said and the remaining of the X-characters disapear the both of them then dis-transform**

**"that was great you two" Alex said **

**"yeah whatever now Blade I want you to detect where my charas are NOW!" Amu demanded**

**"A-Amu c-calm d-down I will a sure y-you that their p-perfectly f-fine and their not in A-Africa being chase by l-lions" Rosa stutter**

**"y-yeah w-what R-Rosa said" Izumi stutter**

**"they better not be because if it is then the lions next meals will be you two" Amu said with venom in her voice and had a black aura around herself glaring at them, who were now behind Alex and Blade praying to god for the charas to be save while the two boys sweat drop.**

**"dont worry you two wont get eaten by lions" Blade said while doing something with his watch**(its like those advance techno watches that have data and stuff)

**"r-really?" the two girls stuttered out**

**"yep according to my watch they are actually still in japan and in this town though... the only problem is..." Blade said trailing off**

**"if they are at the Zoo were the lions are then, Rosa, Izumi be prepare" Amu said with her black aura still around her**

**"we're so dead!" The two girl said in sorrow**

**"not really" Alex saisd**

**"huh?" The two girls ask blinking**

**"according to Blades watch they're actually in Seiyo elementary school in the royal Garden" Alex said**

**"you two are lucky it wasnt the lions" Amu said while her black aura started to ****disappear**

**"thank you god for sparing our lives!" the two girls said while being on their knees thanking god while the other three were sweat droping**

**"so we have to go to the royal garden right?" Amu ask and the two boys nodded "*sigh* lets just hope they're not there and if they are Izumi you better be prepare got it" Amu said**

**"Rodger that ma'am" Izumi said**

**"okay then lets go... and Rosa dont you dare try to sneak away" Amu said and Rosa froze and turn around laughing nervously**

**"he he G-gomen" She said**

**At the Royal Garden~**

**Once they reach the Royal garden they check if any one was inside **

**"dang it the guardians are inside" Alex said**

**"yeah even the former ones and it look like their the same ones from two years ago" Izumi said**

**"let's find another way to enter okay?" Rosa said/ask and they nodded and enter through another way once they were inside they hid inside the bushes and started to look for Amu's bag**

**"guys I think I found it" Blade ****whisper**

**"where?" Amu ask**

**"under the table were the guardians are sitting at" Blade said**

**"Rosa, Izumi" Amu said which said shivers to them **

**"y-yes" they ask in fear**

**"next time I wont spare your lives" She said**

**"H-hai ma'am" bthey said**

**"remember that" Amu said and the two girl nodded while the two boys sweat drop**

**"now how are going to get the bag from under the table without being notice?" Alex ask and got hit and head "ouch what was that for?" Alex whisper/yelled at Rosa **

**"for being an idiot that's why" Rosa said**

**"what was that!?" Alex ask annoyed**

**"that your an IDIOT" Rosa yelled but then cover her mouth and every one stayed quiet**

**"hey did you guys hear that?" they heard one of the guardians say **

**"I think it came from those bushes" another said**

**"great job Rosa" Amu whisper scastic**

**"it wasnt my fault" Rosa whisper glaring at Alex**

**"*sigh* Izumi you now what to do right?" Amu ask**

**"yup, Yume" Izumi call her chara "my heart un-lock... chara nari: Dream feeling" she said once she finish transforming she jump from the bushes while her bangs cover her eyes " Dream Mist" She said and the guardians fell asleep Amu then took the aportunity and run towards the table and snatch the bag and they all ran out side back to the Mansion.**

**At the mansion~**

**Every one ran inside and into the room that they all share and sigh in relief**

**"Rosa you Baka" Alex said**

**"what?!" Rosa said with an angry mark on her head**

**"guys!" Blade shouted and Alex and Rosa look at him and he move his eyes towards Amu who was sitting on the bed clutching her bag and the two look at her with worry**

**"Amu it okay their just sleeping" Izumi said comforting her**

**"how long?" Amu ask**

**"huh?" they ask**

**"how long will it be like this?" Amu ask**

**"be like what Amu?" Alex ask**

**"how long will it be like this that my charas will always have to hide from the X-eggs and X-characters instead of being with me?" Amu ask**

**"Amu... it wont be long till their fully recover and have enough power to chara nari with you in fact they will have their full power by tomorrow you don't have to worry much about them okay?" Blade said/ask**

**"promise?" Amu said childish and every one giggle at her **

**"we all promise" they all said and Amu knew that she could trust them and gave a small smile**

**"Amu, Blade, Rosa, Alex, Izumi can you guys come down please" they all heard Midori say**

**"hai" they all said and went out of their room down to where Midori was they got there they saw Midori, Tsumugu, Ami and another girl and two boys in which Amu and Rosa stiffen**

**"yes Mother" they both said**

**" Well I think you two Remember your cousins right?" Midori said**

**"how couldnt we forget" they said trying to form a smile while trying to hold back in chasing their three cousins out of the house**

**"eh? these three are their cousins" Izumi ask**

**"yup this is Irene" Midori said pointing to the girl that had brown hair and wore a purple tank top, white shorts and black shoes**

**"this is Breaker" Midori said pointing towards one of the boys that had Black hair and wore a green polo shirt, black jeans and sneakers**

**"and finally Blaster" Midori finally said pointing towards him who had blade hair and wore a blue polo shirt, blue jeans and sneakers**

**"wow they look so adorable how old are they?" Izumi ask**

**"their seven and they look like angels dont they?" Midori ask**

**"yup right Amu, Rosa?" Izumi ask**

**"yup just like angels" they said still annoyed and trying to form a smile**

**"well you five are going to take care of them while the three of us go and buy some things for them" Midori said**

**"WAIT! dont leave us with them!" Amu and Rosa said begging on their knees**

**"im sorry you two but you have to plus their like little angels" Midori said and the two girls look at them and they had their angelic faces on but they could see right through it behind those angelic face were develish ones ready to atteck**

**"they might look like ones but their actually little devils" they murmur**

**"well good luck you guys" Midori sid and close the door**

**"WAIT!" Amu and Rosa but it was too late they then turn around to see that the three kids were gone**

**"they went to the living room" Alex said pointing towards the living room**

**CRASH**

**every thing went quiet but the Blade, Alex, Izumi move away from Amu and Rosa's way because in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"IRENE, BREAKER, BLASTER GET BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING BRATS!" they both shouted and they started to chase them around the house while Blade, Alex and Izumi were watching while sweat droping**

**"lets get the cleaning supplies" Alex said**

**"agree" Blade and Izumi said and left to get the cleaning supplies**

**"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THAT" Rosa yelled**

**"make me!" Breaker said and made the vase crash on the floor**

**"BREAKER!" Rosa shouted**

**"IRENE STOP MAKING A MESS AROUND THE HOUSE!" Amu yelled**

**"ha you can clean it up when im done,... that is if before auntie comes back" Irene said and kept running around**

**"IRENE!" Amu shouted**

**"BLASTER GET BACK HERE" Rosa yelled chasing blaster**

**"haha cant catch me you old hag" Blaster said and Rosa was now extremely mad**

**"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"**

**to be continue...**

**Me: done sorry for the late update I was really busy especially with exams comming up sorry but i'll try to update soon**

**Amu: so please R&R**

**Me: ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hey guys new chap**

**Rosa:finally!**

**Me: yes finally but I wont be able to update the story for about two weeks because of the States exam and if I dont pass then I wont be able to update for a whole year for not passing but i'll try my best to avoid that from happening**

**Alex: in April?**

**Me: yes but we have to do our bests!**

**Izumi; and if she doesn't then no new chap for a time**

**Amu: she doesnt own shugo chara or AquaBluey's oc**

Normal P.O.V~ 30 minutes later~ with Blade, Izumi and Alex~

"you think we have enough cleaning supplies?"Alex ask

"it's all we have" Blade said

"well lets just hope we have enough" Izumi said and the three pick up the cleaning supplies and went down stairs. Once they made it down stairs their jaws drop and their eyes widen. Why? because the whole place look as if a hurricane just past by.

"yeah... you sure we have enough?" Alex ask

"well... if we don't we have to by more cleaning supplies and new vases" Izumi said since there were broken vases on the floor

"and aside from that where the hell are Amu, Breaker, Irene, Blaster and Rosa" Blade said now mad

"they left to let us clean the whole mess" Alex suggested

"that ain't fair" Izumi complain

"you sure?" Blade ask and Izumi and Alex look at him confuse "*sigh* we let them take care of those three and by the mess they made it didnt went well for those two" Blade said

"oh" Alex and Izumi said understanding

"okay then lets start cleaning up. The faster we do it the faster we'll get it done" Izumi said fire up while the to boys nodded and they started to clean up the whole place

an hour and 30 minutes later~

Blade, Izumi and Alex finally finish cleaning every thing up and took everything outside to where the garbage goes and finally plop down on the couches in the living room

"thank god we finally finish cleaning the whole first floor"Izumi said with her head Buried on one of the couch pillows

"yeah no kidding they left a frkin mess and now we only heve cleaning supplies that last for only two days!" Alex said with his hand on his forhead while laying on the couch

"by the way how much cleaning supplies did your mom had Blade?" Izumi ask

"she bought enough to last two frikin years! she's defenatly gonna kill me!" Blade shouted through the pillow that his head was burry in

"im sure she wont get mad as long as the house is clean right?" Izumi said/ask

"I guess" Blade mumble thats when they heard the door open and they peak from where they weere to see who it was when they look right at the door was Midori, Tsumugu, Ami, Amu, Rosa, Irene, Breaker and Blaster

"where the heck were you two!? did you even know how long it took me, izumi and Alex to clean up the whole first floor while you two were goofing around!" Blade exploded

"we left because mom and dad call telling us to go to the company that they own now and to discuss some buissnes and you don't have to yell at us" Amu said calmly

"wait. What company?" Blade ask

"well you see Dear, me and your father own a company call 'Clover' and since we know you three and Izumi and Alex are in a band we decided to make it a music company" Midori said

"yeah and mom talk with Hina and she also agree with working with the company and our first concert will be tomorrow at eight" Amu said

"okay than good luck practicing" Blade said and turn around heading towards the stairs

"hold it!" Rosa yelled at him Blade then turn around and look at her

"what?" He ask Rosa then took out her laptop that she had in her bag and started to type something while Blade and Alex was walking towards her and Izumi went to talk with their three cousins. Rosa then turn the laptop around to show Blade and Alex the screen

"As you two can see this is 'The Knights' official website" Rosa started

"since when did our band had a website?" Alex ask

"since the first concert we did I started to create a site for the fans" Rosa continue and the two boys nodded

"and what does this has to do with me?" Blade ask

"it has to do with both you and Alex because I also but questions for the fans and apparently I ask the fans if they would want 'Raze' which is you Blade and 'Yuki' which is you Alex to sing on stage and apparently you fan girls defenetly do want you guys to sing cause I mean look how long is this page with your fangirls keep on saying like stuff 'my life would be complete if Raze and Yuki sing on stage' or like 'I will die if they do' or 'omg! it would be a dream come true' or 'god they would be awesome' and so on and so forth... Soo remember that song I made for you two to do a duo?" Rosa explain/ask and the two nodded "well right now it's only four and you guys will practice the song and sing it tomorrow" Rosa finish

"what?! Why?!" they ask

"because the population would go more higher" Midori said jumping in "plus Izumi is going to sing a trio with Amu and Rosa" Midori added

"fine" the two boys agree and Rosa then gave them what they needed while Izumi, Amu and her practice their song while Ami, Irene, Breaker and Blaster play in the yards while Tsumugu is taking pictures and Midori making dinner.

Time Skip~ Next day~ Monday~

Amu, Rosa, Blade, Izumi, and Alex were walking towards school and talking about tonight.

"So during lunch will meet at our school roof top right?" Amu ask

"yeah and will discuss more about tonight" Rosa said and then they reach Seiyo Elementary school in where now some students were looking at them and the five had now their facade then some students notice Amu and started with the fans screaming 'Cool n' Spicy Hinamori Amu!' which cause them to sweat drop

"*sigh* Izumi think you'll be okay after all your the only one from us that's going" Amu ask Izumi

"Don't worry about me Amu I'll be fine" Izumi said

"if some thing happens tell us okay don't let any one threaten you" Blade said concern

"Aww what a caring boyfriend" Rosa tease

"oh Shut up" Blade said Glaring at her which cause Izumi to giggle

"well you guys should also hurry up you guys don't want to be late" Izumi said and they all nodded and Izumi walk inside the school but the five also heard whispers and murmurs from some of them and look at them which cause them to stop

"lets hurry up guys" Alex said walking towards Seiyo Middle school with the other three walking behind.

With Izumi~ Izumi P.O.V~

Okay so my class is here hmmm... I wonder how this year would be oh well only one why to find out. I open the door to the class room and the teacher look at me

"oh you must be the new transfer student right?" She ask i only noddoed and walk towards the front of the class room in which automatically I saw boys already falling for me "okay then class this our new student. Please introduce your self she said while the last part was for me

"Hello the name's Raira Izumi" I introduce myself

"okay then Rairi-san why dont you sit next to Yuiki-san. Yuiki-san can you raise your hand" The teacher ask

"hai!" I heard the girl daid she had Brown hair that was in to little pig tail with ribbons and had brown eyes I then walk to my seat "Hi Yaya's name is Yaya nice to meet you Rairi-chii" she said

"nice to meet you to Yuiki-san" I said

"call Yaya, Yaya" She says does this girl always talks in third person or somwething?

"okay then Yaya-chan you can call me Izumi and can please speak normal im getting confuse" I say

"okay" she says and turns to listen to the teacher hmm... Yuiki Yaya... she sound familiar... wait a second! I remember now isnt she _the _Yuiki Yaya Amu's friend when she use to be her and if thats the case then maybe I could figure out how she feels after what happens two years ago...oh well then maybe this year would be fun

With Alex~ Alex P.O.V~

Okay then so now I have to survive Middle school her oh Brother why did I even agree in the first place. i open the door and find the teacher looking at me motioning me to get inside I walk up in order to be in front of the class

"okay clas this is our new student" He starts then looks at me telling me to introduce myself

"the name's Shiro Alex" I say and I see the all girls have hearts in their eyes and all guys glaring at me well almost all of them except for a guy with brown hair and emerald eyes

"okay then Shiro-kun you'll sit next to... Souma-kun. Souma raise your hand" the teacher said and the same guy raise his hand and I walk towards my seat ignoring the stares and glares

"yo the names Souma Kukai" He intruduces himself towards me

"nice to meet you Souma" I said plainly

"just call me Kukai" he said

"Sure kukai" I said plainly and started to listen to the teacher... Wait a second did he just say he's Souma Kukai, _the_ Souma Kukai the one that supported Amu when her eggs chatter? I wonder how he felt After she left hmm...oh well this year might be interesting

With Amu, Rosa and Blade~ Normal P.O.V~

"ready?" Amu ask and the other two nodded Amu open the door and walk towards the front of the class room with Rosa and Blade following

"okay these are our new transfer student" The teacher sad

"Nice to meet cha' the names Hinamori Amu" Amu said in her facade and some students remember her but the ones she saw the most was Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi's

"The name's Hinamori Rosa" Rosa said causing some gasps and wide eyes from them since no one knew that _the _Hinamori Amu had a sister

"Yo the name's Hinamori Blade" Blade said and got the same reaction

"As you can see class these three are triplets" the teacher said to stop the wondering of them but not from Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi's "okay you three can sit in the three empty desk at back of the class" the teacher said

"hai" they said in union and walk towards their desk 'hmmm... so they go to this class too maybe i'll go talk to them later and clear things up but Hitori well lets see what will happen next' Amu thought

'eh? so Hitori comes her? oh well Miru better be prepare cause were going to pull some pranks' Rosa thought evily

'oh brother Hitori be prepare cause trouble is coming your way' Blade thought and the class continue

To be continue...

**Me: and done so this will the last one for about two weeks but I'll try to make it up for you guys**

**Rosa: so please R&R it helps her a lot and might motivate her on passing the States exam**

**Me: Hey!**

**Rosa: ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

me: yo new chap

Rosa: and two weeks pass so you kept your promise

Me: dont insult me!

Amu: she doesnt own anything!

**At lunch~ In the Rooftop~**

**"Im so sorry Amu-chii! Please forgive me!" cried Yaya. Right now the guardians(except Tadase) we're happy to see Amu and Rima and Yaya were talking with Amu to forgive them **

**"Never thought this would happen" Izumi whisper to Rosa **

**"no kidding once the lunch began they just started to act like this" Rosa whisper back**

**"just let them have there moments after all Tadase aint here to ruin it" Blade said**

**"oh that reminds me... I'll be back later on i'll be busy for the rest of the day by the way" Rosa said and left**

**"what do you think she's up to?" Blade ask**

**"*sigh* i'm sure she gonna do some pranks on Hitori" Alex said and Blade and Izumi sweat Drop but then walk towards Amu and the others and every one started to get along with each other and talking about how its been since the last two years.**

**After School~**

**"where's Rosa?" Amu ask since every one was at home except Rosa. Every one just shrugged. Amu already settle thing with her freinds and even gave them front row tickets to there concert which Amu told them who they really are and to not tell anybody not even Tadase. The Door then open showing Rosa who look as if she ran and Close the door**

**"H-hey guys sorry im late I was kinda Busy" She said**

**"with What?" Alex ask**

**"this" Rosa said showing them her phone ****and they just gave her a confuse look**

**"just watch" Miru said as Rosa walk towards them and show them a video**

**in the Phone's screen~**

**Miru Floated towards the bathroom doors (its in school)the Boy and Girls which where next to each other and switch them she then flew away. Moments later Tadase came and enter the 'boys Bathroom' once he did Miru switch the signs again just when the girls inside the bathroom started to scream and saying quickly came out and lean against the door blushing he then look at the sign which now said girls bathroom then look around to see if any one was watching and then finally enter the Boy bathroom.(got the idea from church school because a classmate enter the boys bathroom by accident)**

**(next part)Tadase was walking towards his next class minding his own business that's until Miru snap her finger and Tadase was wearing a skirt and every one in the hall started to laugh at him though he look confuse then look that he was wearing a skirt and he started to blush and quickly ran to the boys bathroom ad then got kick out because they thought he was a girl and people were still laughing and he ran to who knows where.**

**(part three) Tadase was walking out of class till he step on a string and a bucket full of fake snake fell on him but he thought they were real that he started to run around screaming like a girl while every one started to laugh again since they knew they were fake since some fell on the floor and weren't moving.**

**End of Video~**

**once the video finish every one burst out laughing at what they just saw**

**"did you to actually did this for the rest of the day?" Izumi ask wiping away her tears by laughing so hard**

**"well what else do you think Miru kept on practicing her skills for" Rosa said**

**"can't wait for the next time!" Miru said ****evilly**

**"yeah dont forget to film it though" Alex said**

**"by the way what About Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia?" Rosa ask**

**"they're okay now they are fully recover" Amu said**

**"then lets ask Miki to help us with our disguise after all its almost time since I took along time to come back" Rosa said  
**

**"first lets get there mom and the others are aready there" Blade said**

**"then lets go!" Rosa said**

**At the concert Back Stage~**

**"Miki do your thing" Amu said**

**"ok" Miki said and took out her brush then Amu's hair turn black and into a high pony tail and she wore a Black leather long sleeve jacket that reach to her waist and had a pink tank top on the bottom and wore black jeans and Boots**

**Rosa hair turn Black and in a high pony tail and she wore a white **** leather long sleeve jacket that reach to her waist and had a red tank top on the ****bottom and wore white jeans and Boots**

**********Izumi hair turn brown and had a white head bang and wore a purple Leather Jacket that reach her waist and a white tank top on the bottom and matching jeans and Boots**

**********Blades hair turn black he wore a brown t-shirt with a leather jacket jeans and snickers**

**********Alex hair turn black and wore a sky blue t-shirt and also wore ************a leather jacket, jeans and snickers**

**********"Alright you did it Miki" Izumi said**

**********"are you guys ready?" Midori ask walking towards them and they nodded "then go out there and give it all you guys got" She said and they all nodded and went to there spots on stage since the curtain where still down. Amu look around to see every one at there places**

**********"remember to take the smoke bombs when needed got it?" She ask and they all nodded she then signal her mother that they were ready. Midori told the one in charge of the effects and the show started.**

**********"Hey guys hows everybody doing?!" Amu ask the crowd once the curtains were fully up. Amu heard cheers from every one. Amu spotted her friends(guardians) and they look excited about the concert "okay guys before we start lets recall each band member... and as you know i'm Yumi the Pink Knight" she said**

**********"hi Hikaru here i'm the Purple Knight" Izumi said**

**********"hiya The names Rosie I'm the Red Knight" Rosa said**

**********"Yo Yuki here i'm the Sky Blue Knight" Alex said**

**********"sup' the name's Blake Im the Brown night" Blade said**

**********"And together the five of us are the knights!" They said in union and got cheers from the crowd**

**********"okay guys before we start we have a surprise and all the girls will be really please are guys ready?" Amu ask and heard scream but mainly girls "okay than tonight our Drummer Yuki and electric Guitar Player Blake are gonna sing today" Amu said and once she finish all the girls were screaming even louder it might be heard to the north pole "lets get this show on the road" Amu said and the band took out the smoke bombs and smoke started to surrounded them once it cleared Blade and Alex were in front while Rosa took Alex Place and Amu took Blade's**

**********"you guys ready?" Alex ask and receive screams from the girls mainly**

**********"okay then" Blade said and Izumi started to play the key board then Amu started playing the guitar a little low than Rosa play the Drums also with a low sound**

**********(Song:let me love you)Blade:  
Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
************Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real**

**********Alex:  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help**

**********Alex:  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

**********Alex:  
************Girl let me love you************  
**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you baby, oh**

**********Alex:  
Girl let me love you**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you baby**

**********Alex:  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh**

**********Blade:  
I can see the pain behind your eyes  
************It's been there for quite a while**

**********Alex:  
************I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
************I would like to show you what true love can really do**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself**

**********Alex:  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself**

**********Alex:  
************Girl let me love you  
************A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
************I'll take you there**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you baby**

**********Alex:  
************Girl let me love you  
************Let me love you, let me love you baby**

**********Blade:  
************Girl let me love you**

**********Alex:  
************Girl let me love you baby**

**********Blade:  
************Girl let me love you  
************Let me love you, girl let me love you baby**

**********Alex:  
************For every heart that beats**

**********Blade:  
************For every heart that beats**

**********Alex:  
For every heart that beats, heart that beats...**

Blade:

**********Girl let me love you  
************And I will love you  
************Until you learn to love yourself**

**********Alex:  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself**

**********Alex:  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

**********Blade:  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby**

**********Alex:  
************Girl let me love you  
************Let me love you baby, love you baby...**

**********once the song finish every one erupted into screams and cheers**

**********"know then this time Yumi, Rosie, and Hikaru will sing for you guys" Blade said and more cheers were heard and the band took another smoke bomb but this time once every thing cleared up Amu,Rosa and Izumi had Black capes around them and had hoodies on them to but then Alex And Blade started to play along with Rosa and Izumi who also had to dance with Amu along with the beat of the music with the capes still on.**

**Amu:  
Yeah, maybe I was wrong not to notice that you were worrying  
**

**Rosa:  
Of course you don't need to tell me everything  
Izumi:  
A gloomy face will only bring more gloom  
Amu:  
****Dwelling on things is a waste of time  
****Ride on!**

**Rosa:  
I know that you want to say "No, it's not like that, it's like this"  
But you can't  
Izumi:  
Someday things will turn around  
Now's the time!**

**(takes off capes)Amu, Rosa, Izumi:  
You must want to be congratulated for being born, right?  
If you let today's wind blow on you, it feels so good!  
You can even turn moving with your life  
To going your way, it's so nice!**

**Amu:  
What if everything  
Was for you? My boy!**

**Rosa:  
Youth is stressful, we spend it  
Hearing about and talking about other people**

**Izumi:  
And being talked about ourselves**

**Amu:  
Is whether you're popular an issue?  
Rosa:  
Do you want to hear people say "He's the best!"  
Come on!**

**Izumi:  
It's lonely at the top  
That's not your road, is it?  
Amu:  
****Someone who wants to hold your hand is waiting for you somewhere  
****See, right there!**

**Amu, Rosa, Izumi:  
Is it enough to be congratulated for being born?  
Today's wind will only blow today!  
It's a digital world, so we get careless  
We forget all about who we really are  
Rosa:  
What if everything  
Was for you? My boy!**

**Amu,Rosa, Izumi:  
You must want to be congratulated for being born, right?  
If you let today's wind blow on you, it feels so good!  
You can even turn moving with your life  
To going your way, it's so nice!  
Izumi:  
What if everything  
Was for you? My boy!**

**Alex and Blade kept playing but stop once they finish the song moments later. Cheers were heard even more louder.  
**

**"hope every one enjoy the show!" Amu said but than a female evil laugh was heard and every one in the concert started to look around thats when the sky was fill with x-eggs and the crowd started to wonder what they were 'they can see the eggs?' Amu thought worry**

**"some do but some not" the voice said " and right now they wont because the show wont end well" the voice said then started to laugh evily**

**'oh no this wont end well' the group thought'**

**to be continue...**

**me: done**

**Rosa: it didnt end well**

**Me: well i didnt know how to say it plus im using my god brother's computer since my mom went to work we had to come to my god mother's house today**

**Amu: but either way R&R**

**Izumi: we hope to see you guys next time!**

**Alex: Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

me: yo new chap  
Rosa: so how was your Social studies report?  
me: well I got a 2-  
~Silence~  
Blade: well that's expected since you needed to finish it in a day in which you also got distracted by going into devianart  
me: hey at least I handed it in and hey at least it couldnt been worst  
Rosa:except the fact on what happen during gym today  
Amu:What happen?  
Me:the teacher wont let us in the locker room to change unless we have a lock and I forgot mine so since I didnt wanted to lose points for being unprepared when the teacher went inside a room I quickly went inside the lockers and change and the teacher never caught me the end  
Izumi: so you sneak in?  
me:(nods)I got scare though I thought I would of have gotten in trouble since I never done it before  
Alex: well she doesnt own us or shugo chara

**"who do you think you are trying to ruin our show?!" Blade said put it only laugh again**

**"ha! thats none of your buisness unless you guys know 'Code Clover'" the voice said _  
_**

**"Code Clover who's that?" the crowd kept asking but thats before all the lights went off**

**"what?" the voice ask **

**"whats going on" Amu ask**

**"minna" the charas whisper yell and the gang turn towards them "guys transform well use our powers to created an illusion of you guys and the gang nodded**

**"Blade can I transform with my charas now?" Amu**

**"yeah there stable I bet they can handle those X-eggs" Blade Amu nodded and they exit out the stage **

**"Ran/Miki/Mamoru/Cres/Yume!" They call out**

**"okay" they said**

**"My own heart Un-lock"**

**"Character nari: Amulet Heart" Amu said and appear in her same cheer lead close except that they were Black and pink**

**"Characte Nari: Star Spade" Rosa said and had her hair in a messy Bun she wore a white shirt that was a litte rip from the side and had a blue spade in the center she had baggy rip jeans and had a black pbelt in which you can put spray can in it **

**"Character Nari: Burning Flame" Blade said**

******"Chara nari: True Moon" Alex said**

**********"chara nari: Dream Felling" Izumi said they were about to go out before Meru stop them**

**********"wait" She said**

**********"what is it?" Rosa ask**

**********"take these in order to disguise your faces just like you did in America" Meru said handing them each a mask that only cover around the eyes(you know the ones that dont cover the whole face and all)and the masks match there clothes**

**********"ready guys?" Amu ask and every one Nodded the lights then turn on to reveal illusions of the knights on stage**

**********"this getting boring X-eggs go do your thing" the person said and the X-eggs turn into X-characters and were about to attack when Amu's voice was heard**

**********"Hold it right there!" Amu said and they all Jump in front to the Stage **

**********"so I see you guys finaly show up" the voice said**

**********"we wont let you do what ever you want with those heart eggs" Izumi said **

**********"ha you guys dont have the right to talk to me like that after all once this is other you guys will be Flat dead" the voice threaten**

**********"that wont happen cause im amulet heart!" amu said**

**********"I'm Star spade" Rosa said**

**********"Im ****Burning Flame" Blade said**

**************"I'm ********True Moon" Alex said**

**************"and I'm************ Dream Felling" Izumi said**

**************************"and Together were code Clover"!**

**to be continue...**

**Me: Done gotta go short I know but please R&R tomorrow I have school and I need to sleep and Hope I can get new Followers or Fav's for the story and check out the tokyo mew mew and shugo chara story Im starting to work on ****so Ja ne **


	10. Chapter 10

me: yo new chap  
Rosa: Finally  
Alex: she doesnt own us or Shugo chara

Normal P.O.V~

'how can it be?' the guardians thought when they saw Amulet heart and then look back at Yumi (Amu)

"wait but Amu is the only one that can transform into Amulet heart" Rima said

"but how can their be two Hinamori's?" Kukai ask

"Kukai's right and if they're fake how did they even know this would even happen" Kairi said

"what exactly is going on though" Nagihiko said

"It's been some time now hasn't it code Clover?" the female said

"what do you want Alice" Amulet(Amu) said

"well what else do you think amulet I'm here for revenge after you and your friends destroy and hurt badly my group Dark Clover, I wont easily give up I'll do what ever it takes to defeat you" Alice said showing her self She look just like Amu except that her hair was brown and wore punkier clothes

"But by taking dreams from others?" Amulet ask

"exactly because I know how much it means to all of you _especially_ you Amulet" Alice said

"Ha if that's the case we wont give up" Amulet said

"Then this time lets really get this show on the Rode you guys know what to do" Alice commanded the X-eggs to attack but not Code Clover but The Audience

'oh no' Amu thought "Flame!(Blade)" Amulet said

"Don't worry i'm on it" Flame said "Fire Shield!" He said and Fire form on top of the crowd and when they touch the fire the Black would disappear and it got Purify Alice notice this and Commanded the X-eggs to stop

"hmp well then if thats the case" Alice said and commanded the X-eggs to come out and attack them

"Wrong Move" Moon(Alex) said with A smirk on his face "Light Moon" He said and the X characters were blinded by the light

"ok my cue" Star(Rosa) said "paint Bombs!" She said and threw several Balloons fill with paint at the X-Characters which cause all of them to get purify

"What?!" Alice said on how fast they can defeat the group of X-eggs/Characters "Grrr I will get you guys n ext time" She said and dissapear

"And well be ready" Amulet said she then look at the crowd that saw every thing that happen "We're Sorry for the inturuption but Everyone if you see any of those eggs around then dont mind Calling our name and we'll be there" Amulet said and then they all disappear. Then the Fake Yumi said we'll Everyone we hope you guys had fun except for the last part but either way we hope you guys enjoy the show" She said and the crowd started to leave and when everyone was gone even the guardians and the lights were turn off the fake Knights also disappear

With the guardians and the real Amu and the others

"Are you guys ok?" Amu ask the Guardians

"We're fine what about you guys?" Nagihiko ask

"We're Fine" Amu said

"Hey by any chance was that you fighting the X-eggs and X-characters?" Kukai ask Amu only shook her head

"My Chara's Chatter before remember how can that possibly be me?" Amu lied

"I guess your right But your the only one that can transform into Amulet heart" Rima said

"you never know who can Transform into what" Rosa said and they all stare at her suspiciously "What?! I'm just saying" Rosa said

"Amu we have to go home now" Midori said walking towards them

"Ok mom... Well see you guys tomorrow" Amu said to the guardians and they all said their good-byes

Hinamori residence~

Every one went to Amu's room to discuss on what just had happen

"If Alice is still Alive then that means that so are the others of her group" Izumi said

"and if thats true then who knows what could they be planing now after all they are our evil selfs" Alex said

"but no matter what we cant let them bring darkness to our world"Rosa said

'We have to do whatever it takes to defeat them but this time we have to be sure that they are gone" Blade said

"Also before time runs out " Amu said while looking out the window "Cause we cant just be wasting time while they're planing" She said letting the curtains of the window fall

"Right they might try to figure out way to defeat us when our guards are down" Izumi said

"But lets rest now a lot happen today" Rosa said

"yeah no kidding you had qite some fight with that Saaya girl" Blade said

"hey she brought that on her self"Rosa said mean while Amu plop down on her bed though she felt something under it and when She lifted the Covers she let a ear piercing scream out Which cause them to look at her

"I-ikuto?" Amu ask

"Yo" her said

to be continue...

Me: done!

Izumi; what took you so long

Me:Busy with the other two stories

Amu:is that even an excuse

Me: I also found in my devianart account a cross over story with shugo chara and full moon wo Sagashite that I completely forgot about(should I post it?)

Alex: how many stories does she have in that head of hers

Rosa and Blade: a ton

Izumi: Well R&R people

Alex: and see you guys in the next chap

Every one: Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter I dont own Shugo chara and so sorry for not updating in a long time computer broke down but I got a new one! by the way this chapter will start somewhere else but the next one will

Alice P.O.V~

I cant believe I let them defeat me! Arg but I will get them next time no matter what it takes

"Well, Well look who came back little miss failure" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turn around to see my sis Ro with Rensa

"what do you guys want?" I ask annoyed

"nothing really we just came to congratulate you" Rensa said

"so how did your failure went" Rensa said

"will you guys shut up! It wasn't my fault I fail!" I yell at them lately they will always help here but now they completely change but ill show them who's the failure at the end

"Oh then who's fault was it then?" Rensa ask

"Just give Alice a break will ya'?" a voice said and before I knew it my brother Hiro and Shibō were next to me

"what she did fail" Ro said

"and? its been so long since the last time we fought them obvious they got stronger Bakas" Shibō said

"fine but at least when I go i'll at least hurt one of them plus I don't even know why master chose you as one of best of the dark Knights" Ro said

"your just jealous" I told her

"as if im way more stronger than you are" she said back

"calm down you guys. Alice just go to your room and rest we'll go and plan on ahead on our next battle" Hiro said

"okay" I said and left towards my room once I got there I lay on my bed. Lately things change lot ever since I woke up. Master was the one that found me and the others of course. He manage to cure us and well took care of us until we finish recovering and gave us all a place to stay in exchange we would help him defeat Code clover of course we agree after all we only ever dislike them in the first place was because of them our own parents died when we took revenge they defeated us but know with the help of master we will be able to defeat them but even so it felt like everyone else was being cold to me.

Normally Ro she would always greet me when I came back and help me think for my next battle but now she would either practice fighting or either hang out with the others and we would always practice fighting but now she doesn't saying that im to weak and wants to fight some one stronger

Rensa and I would always practicing songs and dances for the band in order to create more X-eggs but now she says that i'm not good to practice with and goes with the others

Hiro and I use to help create the weapons but know he says that because of me his weapons always fail and Shibō well he's actually the same except he acts colder towards me.

things totally change but than again we do have to be like this we aren't suppose to be or have any feeling but like I care I'll show them how useful I can be and they will regret treating me like this

Normal P.O.V~

'that's right Alice show them how strong and powerful you can be make them pay but mainly Code clover make them pay for killing your parents let every one pay for how they treated you' A voice said

"that's right I will make them all pay no matter what" Alice said laughing evilly

''oh Alice you will succeed no matter what" A voice said some where out the room the master was watching Alice smirking evilly " once your full power is activated you will help me destroy Code clover and then take over the world and no one will be able to stop me" he heard a nock at his door " come in" he said and in came Ro, Rensa, Hiro and Shibō

"we did what you told us master" Rensa said and she and the other went on one knee with their heads held lows

"good job you guys did great today you are dismiss" He said

"hai" they said in union and left once they did the Master smirk evilly

'I knew replace the replacing them for these clones will pay off on completing whets left of the plan and I will succeed' he Thought and started to laugh evilly

to be continue~

so im very very sorry for not updating but hope this makes up for it and well see u guys next time!


End file.
